Beginning of the End
by Papillon Revolutionnaire
Summary: Chaos returns. Complicated. Includes my own people. Please read, as I am working hard to get this on paper. Errrr... computer screen.


chaosprologue.html Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon. Got a problem with that? So do I!!!! T_T   
Anyhow, this is a complicated story. Don't read it if you don't like multiple plots. Arigato, minna-san!!! ^_~ Now, on with the ever-so-crappy story!!!!!   


Through the silence came a tremor. The black void of space shook, and rumbled softly despite the vaccuum of space. The black fabric of the space time continuum began to move, like ripples on a pond. In various places, it began to rupture and tear apart. In others, the void merged and created new fabric with explosions of gray and brown. A section of the fabric separated from the rest, and trembled violently. It began to take shape, the entire thing beginning to thin out in places.   
Four long structures jutted out awkwardly at first, and then bent neatly in the middle. Five small additions sprouted out of each of the limbs, and moved apart to form hands, feet, fingers, and toes. A spherical shape came out of the main part of the fabric, which had begun to form into a torso, and shaped into a head. Depressions formed eyes sockets, and the features became more defined after several moments. The body bent backwards strangely, limber and flexible. Soon, however, it straightened out more and the torso bent over so that the head rested upon the knees.   
The void gave one final tremor before moving to clothe this new creation. It sighed, a feminine voice breaking through the silence. The golden eyes shot open for a moment, before closing again for an infinite sleep.   
The girl's chest began to glow, and shapes flew out of it, and disappeared into the quickly expanding universe. Her body continued to turn, despite her sleep. She drifted gently on the forming space, as if it were water. Then, the light disappeared and the girl was once again clothed in darkness and the cloth from the former void.   
A now colourful explosion occured not to far from her floating but she remained in place. A smile curled over her pale lips, and she became nestled in something like an event horizon upon a swirling vortex created by the explosion. The universe shook, as life began to emerge.   
The personification of Chaos was now born.   
And there was nothing that anyone could do to stop Her. 

* * *

Shenandoah stood on her balcony, gazing up at the stars. She sighed and cosed her eyes as a cold wind whispered through thte kingdom, which rested on a star. Temperature regulation and natural adatation made it possible to live on this star, but even those factors could not create or allow a cold wind to rise in the kingdom.   
Shen shivered, and scowled. She opened up her sapphire blue eyes and glared up and the sky. "What the Hell is going on?" she murmured, and proceded into her private chambers. She glanced around, making sure that she was alone, and lit the many candles that were placed around the room.   
Sitting down at her rare ivory desk, she sighed and put her head in her hands. "Mother, what have you left to me in your leaving?" she groaned, and closed the French doors to the rising bitter wind. 

* * *

Oceania sat in the royal garden, and gazed outside of the protective glass diamond sphere that served as a barrier from the ocean, which housed her sub-surface kingdom. A rare smile came to her lips, and she picked a flower from the lush lily plant beside her. Its rare blue colour matched that of her dress, whose threads were mixed with pure sapphire dust for a glimmering azure effect.   
As she fastened the lily into her wild mix of hair, something stragne began to happen.   
Wild flashes of light began to start above her. As she peered closer, she saw that fire-like spheres were tumbling through the water and crashing through the once- inpenetrable diamond sphere.   
"What the Hell...?" Oceania cried, and ran inside as a fireball flew into the garden and made it into a red and green inferno.   


Okay, that was poorly written, but I'm bad at starting stories so give me a break. Just so you know, this includes A LOT of my own scouts and my friend's. Eventually, I might be able to put their list of attacks up elsewhere. Just so you know, the first part of this prologue was in the beginning of the universe, and the other two parts take place in the time when Rini's daughter (which I made up ^_~) would live. I know, confusing. Please, don't flame me, I don't like flames!!! T_T 


End file.
